Nemo the Devil
by Alpha413
Summary: This AU story revolves around Matthew Ni Britannia, alias Nemo, that with his collaborator Raven forms the Shadows, a Terrorist Group previously known for have given problems to Britannia during the war against EU. But, what will happen when he will join the Black Kinghts after the Black Rebellion? What changes will his actions will bring to what "should" happen?


**Author's Note: This is the 3.0 version of chapter one, because I admit it, I didn't liked the original form, so I reworked a lot of things, with major changings and a better grammar, I hope you enjoy reading at leas how I enjoyed writing it, and know this, the next chapters will not have a regular release date, and the series will probably be pretty long, so, I just hope I will end it, but, better end with this negativity and leave you to the chapter itself.**

* * *

Matthew was sitting in his cockpit.

Suddenly a Dark haired girl appeared on his screen –Matthew, are you sure you want to do this?-

-Why shouldn't I?- Matthew answered with another question.

-Well, probably this is going to help us more than make us trouble… but, are you sure you want to act with a group?- said the girl.

-Raven, we are already two of the most dangerous persons for Britannia, helping the Black Knights is only going to help us reach our goal- said Matthew smiling.

-Ok, maybe you're right… but, tell me, how did you put in touch with the Black Knights?-

-Oh, it was pretty simple, I…know their engineer-

-Wait, what?-

-I'll explain to you later, now we have a battle to fight-

-Ok- said Raven closing the channel.

Than Matthew opened a channel with the internal of the submarine –Rakshata, are we arrived?-

-No, but you can go out and flight to the battle, you have a Flight Enabled Knightmare- Said the Indian engineer.

-Ok, open the gates- said Matthew closing the channel, than opening another channel with Raven

–Raven, prepare yourself, we're going out-

-Isn't it a bit early?-

-We'll make our way fling to the battle-

-Aye-

-Raven, I'll close the channel, we're going to have no communication, so you will be alone-

-As you want- said Raven closing the video.

-Ok, all main systems…online, all secondary systems…online, Air Glide…online, Famine fully activated and outgoing- said Matthew

-Death fully operative and outgoing- said Raven

The gates opened -Let's have some fun- said Matthew

* * *

The two Knightmares exited from the submarine and flied to the battle… well it was more an ambush, an ambush to airships by land units, _not an horrible plan_ though Matthew.

-Raven- said Matthew

-What?- asked the girl

-Look at x: 27 y:54- answered Matthew

-Wait a second… wait, what are that things?- asked the girl

-Knightmares, but not common Knightmares, there are the Tristan and the Mordred, respectively of the Knights of three and six, you pick the Mordred, I the Tristan, ok?- said Matthew

-Ok, it shouldn't be that hard-

-So, let's…- than he started laughing –oh that is simply… awesome-

-What appended?-

-They just hit their own engines-

-Ah, ok well, actually, it's pretty funny-

-Ok, so you think we should say to the Black Knights we're whit them?-

-Probably yes-

-So let's do that-

* * *

Than Matthew opened a channel whit the Guren.

-I'm talking to the Guren's pilot?- asked Matthew

-Yes- said Kallen

-Ok, the reinforcements are arriving- said Matthew

-Only two?- asked Kallen

-We're more than enough to take them-said Matthew closing the channel than he asked to Raven

–have you hear that? Let's show her our skills-

-do we have alternatives?-

-No, but in any case…show time-

Than Matthew rushed to the Tristan.

-I guess that he will never change- said the girl sighing –well, where is the Mordred…here it is- than Raven rushed to her objective too.

-who are you?- asked Gino from his Tristan

-I? I am No One, I am Nemo, nice to meet you Knight of Three- said Matthew defiantly.

* * *

_Nemo?_ though Gino, he actually knew that there was an enemy of Britannia named "Nemo", but he was in E.U. why would he come here? He had some doubts about he's opponent's identity. Then he looked better at his enemy's Knightmare. It looked like the Lancelot. It was actually a Lancelot. Precisely The Lancelot, the original one, the one defeated by a single person in E.U. and then captured, that person was Nemo. _Then, this is him? The one who defeated Suzaku? And stole the Lancelot? _though Gino.

* * *

-So, can we start fighting?- said Matthew extracting a Rapier from his back, it was a particular type of MVS, manufactured using some data he acquired from Britannian computers when he was in E.U.

-A rapier? Only that?- said Gino extracting his Polearms

-It's more than enough, and it's really better than your weapons- said Matthew still using a defiant tone.

-I suggest you to don't underestimate me- said Gino, attacking Nemo.

The duel started, Gino attacked Nemo, who blocked one weapon with the rapier, and evaded the other hit, than the hit the Tristan.

-What was that- said Gino looking at the Weapon in the other hand of his enemy's Knightmare.

-A Chain Falchion- said Nemo attacking the Tristan.

Actually, the Tristan evaded two hits, than the Famine retracted the Chain Falchion in his arm and fired a bullet whit his hand…with the rifle inside of it, the bullet hit Tristan's hand, that dropped the weapon he was holding.

-Come on, is this all have you got?- said Matthew, with the same defiant tone he had from the beginning of the battle.

A moment after, another Knightmare appeared, a fully custom Knightmare, the Knightmare of the Knight of Two, Nancy Kanenas.

-Oh, hello Nancy- said Matthew with bothered.

-Stop calling me by name- said the woman with a neutral voice.

-So, are you going to fight against me?- asked Matthew.

-Obviously, why should I be here?- said the woman

Matthew was about to Rush, than he saw the Guren falling off from the Airship.

-Nancy, wait a moment- said Matthew.

Than he opened a communication with Rakshata –Rakshata, the Guren s falling from the Airship-

-Don't worry, we're on it- replied the engineer

-Thanks- said Matthew closing the communication.

_So let's go_ tough Matthew before charging Nancy.

Matthew gave a thrust, which Nancy blocked with one of her swords (she used two broadswords and a lance-like MVS as weapons), than tried to hit the Famine with the other, only resulting in the sword being intercepted by the Chain Falchion of her opponent.

-Did you build a new Knightmare?- asked Nancy

-Yes, based on the Lancelot, and its name is Famine- answered Matthew

-Oh, ok, in case you want to know my Knightmare's name is…-

-Hildr, I know-

-How?-

-I've stolen some data while I was in EU-

-Ok, I think that maybe we should stop talking, we seem more friends than enemies-

-Indeed, but we were friends time ago- said Matthew concluding the conversation, than he attached again the Hildr, with the Falchion being blocked and the Rapier being deflected.

-Yes, I actually miss that time- said Nancy putting in the sheath and drawing her lance-like MVS, then she tried to strike him, but he dodged and tried to shot point-blank with the rifle, only for her to parry it with her weapon.

Than he changed style, changing the grip on the rapier, using it whit a reversal grip, after doing this, he attacked again the Hildr, this time using the maximum mobility he could get, shooting bullets and making thrusts at a very high speed, the maximum speed that a Knightmare could reach, for that the Famine paid having a really weak defense, he actually hit the enemy Knightmare a few times, but all times the damage wasn't really serious, half for the enemy's armor and half for smear hits.

Noticing this, Matthew flew away, shooting from his arm, than, for a surprise attack, he launched his Falchion, revealing that it was a Slash Harken, than he moved his arm like a fool for maneuvering the weapon, with not great results, than he saw the Lancelot break through the ship, taking the viceroy and the Guren taking Zero.

So Matthew said to Nancy –Oh, sorry I think we will end this fight another time, probably now is time for me to retreat- than he flew to the Ikaruga at maximum speed, seeing Raven retreating as well.

Matthew opened a communication with Raven –So, what happened?-

-Nothing special, the usual battle between two heavy Knightmares, and you?-

-The Knight of Three wasn't that strong, but soon Nancy arrived and the battle is made much more enjoyable, but, you know, we're retreating, so I don't think I'll finish this fight with her-

-So, let's take back our Knightmares to the submarine, than let's come back to the Mjonlir-

-No, we need to talk with Zero before-

-Oh, ok, Matthew…thinking about it, aren't you happy? Finally you'll talk to him-

-No, I'm not happy for this, I'll never be happy for this stupid things-

-Ah, you never change right?-

-I'll change…-

-Only when this world will deserve it, I know it, but, tell me, will this world ever deserve it?-

-This depends on us, and on how we'll change it-

-Realist as usual-

-Well, Raven, you know me, I'm a realistic person, when we'll finish, we'll go back home- Ok?-

_Home_ tough Raven_, if that can be considered so_ –Ok-

* * *

The two Knightmares entered the submarine, they were in the hangar, with the only other flight-enabled Knightmare there, the Guren (Flight-enabled version).

Matthew came out from his cockpit, in all the magnificence of his costume, a suit pretty much like the one dressed by the Britannian soldiers, but entirely black, with shoulder mounted protections and a mask that covered his face from the nose to the hair, the hair was covered by a black cloak that go down to the thighs.

Raven, dressed pretty much the same outfit, only without the cloak, revealing her long dark hair (the reason of her "name").

When Matthew and Raven exited from their respective Knightmares, both noticed one thing: there was no trace of Zero.

Matthew approached Raven, whispering her –Zero's not here, where you think he could be?-

-I don't know, but you have something better to do than searching for him, right?-

-Yes, I actually have some questions to talk about with Rakshata-

-So, I will search him-

-Are you sure?-

-What should I do, see you talk with Rakshata about things I don't understand?-

-That's a point- said Matthew leaving

_Here we go again _tough Raven walking out the hangar.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking on the airship, waiting for Schneizel to arrive, after all she and her sister were assigned as his personal guards. Then, the prime minister of Britannia appeared.

-Hello Schneizel, what were you doing?- asked Elizabeth

-I was having a meeting, why?-

-I am your personal guard, maybe I should worry about you-

-Well, Eleonor was with me-

And so Eleonor came out –Hello Elizabeth-

-Hello Sister-

-In any case, Schneizel, where are we going now, Area 11?- asked Elizabeth

-No, we'll leave it to Guildford and the Rounds there, right now we have more important things to do-

-Like what?-

-Like organizing the marriage between Odisseus and the Empress of the Chinese Federation-

-What?-

-A politic marriage, nothing special-

-But the Empress in so young and Odisseus is 34!-

-So? I see no problem-

-This is why I hate politics-

-I know, I know-

Then, Eleonor, who kept silent until then, interrupted them –Schneizel, any news of our brother?-

-We had near no news in the last five years, and, no obviously no, no news about him-

-Oh, ok, any news about Nemo?-

-Yes, he appears to be collaborating with the Black Knights-

-Strange- said Elizabeth

-Well, he actually acted alone with only one other pilot with him, so yes, it's pretty strange- answered Schneizel.

-Well, he's a pretty unpredictable person- said Eleonor

-Indeed- said Elizabeth

* * *

Nemo just came back from talking to Rakshata (about some engineering for the Famine and the Death) that he encountered Raven.

-I was waiting for you- Said her

-Sorry, I take too long didn't I?-

-You always take too long that's not the problem-

-So what's the problem?-

-The problem is that this time my job was unfairly easy-

-Ok, ok, next time I'll give you something better-

-I hope-

-So, where is Him?-

-I'll make the way, they're waiting us-

-Oh, ok, Thanks-

So they walked in the submarine till Zero's room and Raven said -Here we are-

Nemo knocked on the door saying –I'm Nemo-

Then, the Door opened, revealing a girl, not particularly tall, with red hair and blue eyes behind it, seeing her, Nemo said –You must be Kallen, the pilot of the Guren-

-Yes-

-Rakshata Spoke me about you, you're an high-class pilot, probably the best in all the Black Knights-

-Ehm…Thanks-

-Thanks for what? These are no compliments, these are the facts- said, entering the room, followed by Raven.

They saw Zero, who spoke them –You must be Nemo, I didn't expected to see you helping us, but you're welcome-

-Thanks, so now, let's talk about facts, go out and close the door- said Nemo looking at Kallen, who was the closest to the door.

-What?- asked Kallen

-Do it, please, we'll talk about important things, so, please go out and close the door- said Nemo

-She is here for security reasons, you know, thrusting someone you just met isn't so simple- said Zero

-Oh, well, whatever, we need the door closed, you know, this conversation isn't something that anyone can hear.- said Nemo with an annoyed voice.

-Ok, Karen close the door- said Zero.

-Ok- said Kallen closing the door

-So you wanted to talk about…- said Zero

-Oh, yes, I want to know something about you-

-About me? You know, Zero's not a person, he's a symbol-

-Yes, yes, symbol, freedom, etcetera, what I was talking about was not the you-zero, was about the you-you-

-You think I'll reveal my identity to you only because you wear a mask too?-

-No, I think you'll reveal it to me because I already know it…Lelouch-

Then, Lelouch winced slightly, so slightly that only Matthew noticed.

-See? It's the truth, as demonstrated by your reactions, and because, it was pretty obvious for me- said Nemo removing his mask

Lelouch saw a face that he knew really well, medium long- platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes, the face of…-Yes Lelouch, it's me, Matthew Ni Britannia, 14th Prince of Britannia, the adopted… and the traitor-

-Oh God, it's really you- said Zero removing his mask revealing his face –It has been a really longtime, doesn't it?-

-Since the invasion of Japan, so… eight years-

Then Kallen interrupted them –Lelouch, are you sure we can trust them?-

And Lelouch said –I'm pretty sure we can trust him, moreover, he's a traitor of Britannia-

-So, can I know something please?- asked Kallen

-Ok, so I start telling my epic adventures but, Lelouch, you're the next- answered Matthew

-Ehm, ok- answered Lelouch

-So, let's start, I'm Matthew Ni Britannia, I'm the 14th Prince of Britannia, but, as you see, I'm bigger than Lelouch, in fact, I'm one of the three adopted members of the royal family, the only others being my little sisters, the twins Elizabeth and Eleonor, the Knights of Five. In actually 23, being 5 years bigger than Lelouch, I passed my first 8 years in an orphanage, but I remember nothing about it, I'm even starting thinking it was a lie, but we will return to this point later. I later spent 7 years with the royal family, then, shortly before the assassination of Empress Marianne, I enlisted, and for my abilities, I was chosen as a test pilot for the prototypes of the Fourth Knightmare Generation, the next year, I took part in the invasion of Japan, so hate me if you want, than, during that period, for a series of reasons of which I actually don't remember anything, I betrayed my nation, revolting and fighting my own team, defeating them (without killing them), except for one, the actual Knight of Two, Nancy Kalanis, the woman who is actually hunting me… or well, she's hunting Nemo. But, returning to us, I was took to a strange prison, being her cell-mate, it appears like they've done something to me in the two years I was there. This ended when I managed to escape, taking Raven with me. Talking about her, she actually suffers of amnesia, so she remembers nothing before her capture, not even her name, in fact the name I'm calling her is just fictional until she regains her memories, even if, after four years that escape she is in the same situation as before. Saying what happened next, we've gone to EU, there being able to organize ourselves, then, when Britannia started the war against EU, we came out, helping EU, and I became Nemo, nothing special, but during the last year we've captured two Vincent Units and the original Lancelot Unit. I came in contact with the Black Knights because I knew Rakshata, who is actually my friend since she designed one of the very first custom Knightmares ever made, my Knightmare, the Safir, which was made because I found the Glasgows, and later, the Sutherlands uncomfortable, and I was a member of the royal family, so it was obvious a similar solution. Returning to the centre of the question, because of this, it was simple contact her, explain her the situation and making me a co-worker of the Black Knights.- Matthew ended talking

-Lelouch, now it's your turn to talk- said Matthew

Than Lelouch told him loosely about his life till he became Zero, than about the formation of the Black Knights, the Black Rebellion, Nunnally and finally Rolo and the recent events, avoiding to tell him about Geass.

-Lelouch, there's still something you haven't told me-said Matthew with a defiant tone

-What?- asked Lelouch.

-Raven, make him see- said Matthew to Raven.

-Aye- said Raven, putting down her mask, revealing her face, she was an eleven, more or less of the same age of Matthew, with a pair of green eyes that before were covered by the mask.

After doing that, her eyes became red, with a red wing symbol in them.

-You see this?- asked Matthew

Lelouch appeared surprised, even if he covered it and obviously he wouldn't ever admit it, but Matthew was his brother after all, he knew such things.

Then, after an silent moment, Lelouch said –So she has Geass too?-

-Yes, you should have the one named "absolute obedience" right?- asked Matthew.

-How you know this?-

-Data I managed to take from Britannia-

-What kind of data?-

-Every kind of data, from basic information like range, maximum time, effect to the collateral effect it has, I think you know what I mean, you lost the control, if Britannia's information is right, it was at the time of the special zone, right?-

Lelouch was surprised of the amount of data Britannia had about him –Right- said.

-I have information not only about Geass, but even about Knightmares, persons, tactics, weapons and some complexes that do some things-

-Like?- asked Lelouch.

-The FLEIJA production complex-

-FLEIJA?-

-A bomb made with sakuradite, you should know the lead engineer, Nina Einstein-

When Lelouch and Kallen heard that name, they both startled.

Then Kallen said –Wait, Britannia's developing a sakuradite bomb made by an our ex-schoolmate?-

-Exactly, the life is pretty ironic sometimes-

-When it will be ready?- asked Lelouch

-Right now they should be testing the first prototypes, but probably we'll see them in three or four months, maximum six-

-This ruins some plans- said Lelouch

-But you're yourself Lelouch, you will surely find a way to adjust your plans to fit the situation-

-Ok, do you mind if I ask your help?-

-No, not at all, but remember, I'm not properly a tactician, I'm a pilot and an engineer…and I can do a decent job of diplomacy… and I can be even a sniper if required-

-Sniper?-

-Yes, I was the one with the best aim in the Glaston Knights at my times-

Then Kallen looked at him strangely –Wait, you were a Glaston Knight?-

-Yes-

-At the age of…-

-16/17-

-Is it normal?- said Kalen asking to both Matthew and Lelouch

-Yes, it happens more than you could think, even if the Glaston Knights now are a little different, when I was a member there were two teams, one leaded by Andreas Dalton and composed by his Adopted Sons and one leaded by Princess Cornelia herself, where I was the team's sniper, there was also Gilbert G.P. Guilford in it, the only other person from the team I remember is Nancy Kanenas, a dear friend and the actual Knight of Two, and the person who made my escape possible, someday I'll explain, it isn't actually so important- answered Matthew

-Now if you have some other questions- said Matthew slightly lowering his head.

-There was something I wanted to ask you- said Lelouch to Raven.

-What is it?- asked Raven.

-What's your Geass?-

-They called it "memory carrying"-

-What does it consist-

-What the name says it consists, with direct eye contact I can see the memories of a person and carry them with myself being able to make other people see them, do you want a practical example?-

-No, it won't be necessary-

-Perfect, because I don't want it either-

-So, I think we talked about everything we needed, right?- asked Matthew putting up him mask and doing his better to cover his hair with the cape, Raven do the same, except for the cape.

-Right, you can go- answered Lelouch

Matthew and Raven exited form the door, going straight forward to the Mjolnir, their personal Submarine/airship, where they lived.

Matthew and Raven reached the Mjolnir, they actually stole it in their escape from the facility they were in, 4 years before, recently Rakshata turned into an hybrid with a submarine, so it was pretty useful, it was a comfortable home, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounge and arsenal (yes, an arsenal), it even carried their Knightmares before starting their collaboration with the Black Knights, six months before, it wasn't really big, more or less 120 meters long and 40 meters wide.

Once they entered, Raven soon asked Matthew -So what is your plan?-

-What plan?-

-The plan we'll follow now-

-I have no plan for now-

-What?-

-Why should I have one?-

-Because, you think we can really thrust them?-

-I'm sure-

-How much-

-Entirely sure-

-Really?-

-Really-

-Ok, I thrust you, if you say we must thrust them we will, but, exactly from now on, what are we supposed to do?-

-Collaborate with them, participate in every plan they have and this kind of things-

-But, how you think we'll accomplish our objective if we do this?-

-Don't worry, we'll make it, collaborating with them will only make us the things easier-

-You think?-

-I'm entirely sure we'll do it-

-Ok, so what now?-

-I don't know, but I'm going to take off this suit, I'm starting to sweat-

-Fair enough- said Raven heading to her room

And so, here we are, another little step to change this undeserving world, maybe we'll do horrible things, or maybe we'll be recognized as heroes, I don't know, and I don't want to, but surely it will worth it. Though Matthew, while going to his room.

* * *

**That night**

Matthew was feeling strange, he was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers, he was walking on a road the entire road being dark, with only the area round him lighted, he knew this was a dream, this usually happens to him, so, seeing this, Matthew decided to do what he did every time he had this dream: go forward. So he started to walk, he walked and walked, but this was a dream, so he could not get tired, but he stopped anyway, admiring the hollowness of the world he was in. He actually was asking to himself how much time did he passed there and how much time he had to remain in that dream with apparently no sense when he saw something unusual.

In the darkness he saw two red lights, two red lights that were becoming closer and closer to him, than he realized that lights, that were eyes. Then, the eyes entered the light circle round Matthew, revealing…nothing, it wasn't properly nothing, it was a girl…at least some king of, she was more or less 1.60 meters tall, wearing a hooded robe, which was covering all of her, except for her red, glowing, eyes. She got closer to Matthew, then… she waited, wanting something from him.

Matthew was doing nothing, he saw similar things in his dreams, so he was pretty sure this was only part of his imagination, even if he never saw something like that, but life never stops to surprise.

Then she spoke –So?-

-So what?- counter asked Matthew

-So you don't want so talk with me? Seriously, you see someone in a your dream and you keep silent, how rude-

-Well, what do you want?-

-Well, first I think you will feel better if you sit down- and saying so a bench appeared, rounded by light, they both sat on it, than Matthew asked –Who or what are you?-

-Someone, for now let's just say I'm number Four of something-

-So…I can call you?-

-Four, call me Four-

-Ok…Four, so what are you?-

-Someone from your past who has become part of your present-

-Thanks, very useful-

-Oh, come on, I simply can't reveal you it now-

-Why?-

-It's a long story, but for shorting, these are things you shouldn't be allowed to know-

-Ok, ok, so why are you talking with me?-

-Oh, you know that instinct you feel sometimes, the one that leads you in the right direction?-

-Yes-

-That's me, for reassuming, I'm guiding you-

-Guiding to what? And why are you speaking directly with me?-

-As I've already said, I'll reveal you when the time comes, and for the speaking, know this, the next thing is pretty much complicated, so you'll need some help, and frankly, I was bored-

-Ok, if you can guide me to the truth, I'll do everything-

-Oh, I'll guide you far beyond the truth-

-What?-

-All at the time, now everything you must know, it's that you must search something in Shinjuku-

-How will I know that I've found it?-

-I'll make you know it-

After Four said so, everything started fading, and the dream dissolved.

* * *

Matthew was lying on his bed, he just awaken from his strange dream, and he was still wondering if he should have listen to what he dreamed or not, he reflected on it for a couple of minutes, than he chose to follow it, because he was too curious about it. He was on the Mjolnir, they were attrached somewhere, Raven was still sleeping in her room, Matthew waked up too early, well, too early isn't correct, he actually waked up a bit earlier than usual, which was 4 AM, he didn't know why, he just knew he couldn't wake up later than 5 AM, maybe this was because he waked up at that tine in the army and never lost the habit.

_Well, I'm awake, at least I could do something useful_ tough Matthew, while exiting from his bed, then he dressed and gone to the lounge, here he tried to read a book, but he wasn't in the mood, so he called Rakshata.

-Rakshata?- said Matthew

-Yes?-

-Are you awake?-

-I've answered you, so yes, I'm awake-

-Did I awake you?-

-No, actually I was working, why?-

-Can I help you?-

-Why?-

-I awaken early and I've got nothing to do, so…-

-Yes, come to the Ikaruga, you'll help us with the construction of your Knightmares-

-Ok, thanks- said Matthew, closing the call.

Then, Matthew leaved a message for Raven, telling her he was on the Ikaruga, then he leaved the Mjolnir and moved to the submarine of the Black Knights.

-Hey Rakshata, so how are the works?- said Matthew greeting Rakshata, he was in his normal Nemo suit, with the cape from the mask, the rest of the suit was pretty simple, consisting in a

one-piece black clothing with no decorations on it.

-Oh, hello Nemo, we've almost finished, well, almost if we consider the condition of your Knightmares six months ago-

-Well, they weren't that bad-

-You brought me an heavy damaged Lancelot, without the entire part of the chest that held the cockpit, a slightly damaged Vincent and a Knightmare I didn't knew, so yes, they were bad-

-Oh, come on, you're a genius-

-This is not an excuse-

-Oh, come on, you know me, I would never try to do something impossible-

-Well, creating a Knightmare by combining other two different Knightmares, isn't properly simple. We needed three months only to figure out what to do-

-But you've made it-

-Not thanks to you, and even the modification you wanted to make to that Lancelot weren't simple to make-

-Well, the important thing is that in the end everything went well-

-Yes, I hope it will worth it-

-It will surely worth it, but, now tell me, how are the two projects I made?-

-Well, I didn't expected it, but they actually work pretty well, and we're going to improve the Black Knights Kightmares with them-

-Can you mount them on these Knightmares?-

-Yes, I actually was thinking to use you for the final testing-

-Oh, ok, so, what is the status of the Knightmares?-

-We finished installing the second rapier on the Famine, and we're mounting the second Chain Falchion, as you asked me after the battle, than , if everything goes well, we'll install a combined G-Cannon/Full Glide system unit one the back. Then, for the Death situation is more complicated, because of the engineering, we needed to reinforce some points to install some weapons, now it has two close-range weapons, the GCS and the Hammer-Blazer, than, we'll add a couple of retractile Hadron Cannons on the back, and finally we'll add the Full Glide system and all the Slash-Harkens we obtained from the Knightmares you brought us-

-So, is all going well-

-Right now? Yes, pretty well, we should finish in maximum a week of time-

-Ok, so…what do I have to do?-

-Begin with overseeing the works on your Knightmare, in case, than, you'll do something practical, like some testing-

-Ok, moreover, I actually have nothing to do-

-You really can't stand doing nothing-

-I just like being useful, and you know it-

-Yes, I know-

* * *

Then, Matthew gone to overseeing the works on his Knightmare, his beautiful black knightmare, it was entirely black, like the horse of Famine, based on a Lancelot, but with a revamped design, the cockpit was like the one of the Gekkas, the left arm was bigger for having a rifle inside and the left shoulder was bigger too for having the ammo stock inside the hip-mounted Slash-Harkens were going to be substituted with machineguns, the arm mounted Slash-Harkens instead were substituted with Chain Falchions, it had two MVS Rapiers on the back, the Factspheres were four, two in the shoulders and two at the sides of the cockpit that looked backward, and the head was heavy modified, to him it was simply… beautiful, he really liked all the changes, especially the head, that he personally designed.

Then, there was the Death, built with a Vincent and strange Knightmare he found with it (it looked like had an appearance between a Lancelot and a Southerland, but it had a blue "horn" on the head), it was based on some old designs made by Rakshata, and, slightly, on the Gawain. It was 5.53 meters tall (the Famine was 4.47 meters tall) for 9.72 metric tons (Famine: 6.90), it was obviously an heavy Knightmare. Its design was…strange, it was a strange mix between the Gawain, a Vincent and a Guren, it had an Height and a Weigh between a Vincent and a Gawain, it was pale, like the horse of Death, it was almost entirely an original design, with the cockpit of the same type used on the Guren, the head appeared as a mix between the Vincent and the Gawain, the shoulders were based on the ones from the Unknown Knightmare, with Factspheres in them, on this Knightmare were only two. The arms were based on the ones from the Vincent, but bigger and the legs (with Needle Blazers in the feet) were based on the ones from the Unknown Knightmare. The chest was similar to the one of the Guren, but with some modifications to fit the rest of the design. Its weaponry consisted in a GCS (Great Chain Sword), a Chain Sword long 1.5 times and wide 4 times a regular sword, making it a broadsword, then there was the Hammer-Blazer, an Hammer done with the same technology of the Needle Blazer of the Vincent which was based on the Blaze Luminuos of the Lancelot, it had 4 Slash-Harkens (that were going to be 8 in the future), two hip-mounted and two arm-mounted (the other two were going to be two leg-mounted and two shoulder-mounted) it was going to have two back-retractile Hadron Cannons as well. Even if for Matthew it wasn't beautiful as the Famine, he thought that it had a its charm.

* * *

Then, after half an hour, Matthew remembered something and went to Rakshata.

-Oh, Rakshata, I've forgotten before to ask you about the other technology I designed-

-You mean the docking?-

-Yes-

-We're testing it, but it's still incomplete, we'll need more time, give me two or three months and we'll see-

-Ok, I hope it can function though-

-Don't worry, in case we'll proceed to re-design it and...-

-Yes, I know, but I'd like to MY design to function-

-Oh, that is a different issue, you're not an engineer, it's already a miracle that the other things you've designed actually works, and this is far more complex, don't ask to much from life-

-Oh, come on, you know that is possible to dock two Knightmares-

-In fact I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm saying it's highly unlikeable for your design to function-

-Thanks for the encouragement-

-You're welcome-

-Seriously, you really have such a low impression of me?-

-No, I've such a low impression of you as engineer, because I know you're an excellent pilot-

-Technically I should be considered an Ace-

-Yes, but this doesn't change my statement-

-Indeed, well, I'll go back to overseeing-

-If you want you could do something else, you know?-

-Like?-

-Would you mind trying a new Knightmare?-

-Yes, what is it-

-Oh, a stealth model, designed for infiltration and data stealing-

-Looks interesting-

-It is, it's named Fly-

-Why Fly?-

-Because it's little and light-

-How much?-

-3.89 meters tall, 5.34 metric tons of weight-

-How you made it?-

-I had some spare parts from your Knightmare, so I thought to make something…-

-Ok, I'll try it- interrupted Matthew

-Ok, get ready, you'll start 10 minutes from now-

-Ok, I'll put up my pilot suit and I'll come back-

-Ok, we'll wait you-

* * *

Then, 8 minutes later, Nemo returned, this time in his pilot suit, that was the same one he dressed the day before, only without the cape, substituted with a simple cover for his hairs, that were too showy to make people see them.

-Rakstata, I'm ready-

-Ok, go and enter the cockpit of the Fly-

-Aye-

Matthew was sitting in the cockpit of that Knightmare, it looked more like a Britannian-type cockpit then the usual cockpit from Rakshata's Knightmares.

Then, Rakshata appeared on the screen.

-Nemo, are you ready?-

-Yes-

-Ok, 3…2…1…Go- said Rakshata while the door of the hangar opened and Matthew exited from there.

-So, how is it?- asked Rakshata some minutes later

-Seems pretty easy to handle, well, at least you will not require an Ace-

-That's already something-

-Indeed, usually you love to make great Knightmares with lot of functions or with unique weapons, but this, with only a little Chain…dagger and a low-caliber small machine-gun, seems to not be in your style-

-Don't underestimate my work, remembered what it was designed for?-

-Yes, infiltration and hacking-

-Yes, for that reason is easy to handle, light and fast, it has a stealth system and a secret function-

-What function?-

-Oh, a special function derived from the Gefjun Disturber, it was used on another Knightmare before, so isn't properly original, but is surely useful-

-What is it?-

-I can't tell you-

-Why?-

-It's secret I've tell you-

-But you don't need to test it?-

-No, we already done it, and it's not even an experimental technology, so it doesn't need all that testing-

-Ok, so what do I have to test?-

-Acceleration, maximum speed, maneuverability and weapons-

-Ok, it appears to be a little boring-

-You prefer overseeing?-

-No, I'll continue with this- said Matthew closing the discussion.

* * *

More or less an hour after, Matthew finished the testing session and, exiting from the Fly, he said:

-Rakshata, you'll need to make the maneuverability more fluid, even if I'm an Ace I had some difficulties piloting it-

-Well you must think it's still a prototype-

-But my Knightmare is a prototype too-

-But it was entirely built for you, having you as reference helped us a lot-

-Ok, ok, but it could be useful, if you make it better probably it would be an excellent spying unit-

-It's what it is mean to be-

-And it will be, in any case, I need to return to the Mjolnir-

-Why?-

-I need to wake up Raven, then, we'll be occupied to do something-

-Oh, ok, but why you must do it?-

-Because she has the bad habit to wake up late-

-And so?-

-I'm the only she wants to be woken up-

-What?-

-It's a long story, sooner or later I'll tell you about it-

-May I remember you of the great pile of long stories you already have to tell me? And what you should do?-

-No, no, sooner or later I'll tell you about every of them, because… I'll explain you another time-

-Ok, now go if you must-

-Yes, I really have to, see you-

-See you-

* * *

-Raven…Raven…wake up…Raven- said Matthew gently shaking her.

-What?- asked Raven, not appearing at all a person who just woke up.

-Ehm…you know, the usual stuff, waking up, the usual routine, and I'm actually interested in doing something-

-Something what?-

-You'll see, it was since we spoke about coming to Japan I thought to do this-

-You know, I actually fear when you act like this-

-Don't worry I'll just need you to go and search for something-

-Something what?-

-I don't know, but I'm actually sure there is something that we should see in Japan…or Area 11, whatever I should call it-

-Ok, let me dress up and we'll go-

-No breakfast?-

-Come on, what difference would ever make doing a breakfast or not?-

-More than you could think, but after all, it's probably better if we simply go there-

-Perfect, so what are we seeking, where and why- said Raven while getting up and going to her wardrobe

-In order, I don't know what we're actually seeking, I just know it's something…important, then, we're going to the Shinjuku Ghetto, and lastly, I simply don't know my instinct tells me to do it-

Raven remained silent, knowing that kind of feeling, that was actually a not-so-rare event, _it had never taken us in the wrong way, so why not seeking it?_ though her.

Than finally, Raven spoke –Ok, I'll come with you, but…may I remember you're still in your Nemo suit?-

-Oh, Right, I'll go changing myself, we'll meet in the lounge in ten minutes-

-Aye- Said raven, then Matthew exited from the room.

Four hours later

-Matthew, do you have the vague idea of where are you going?- asked Raven while walking with Matthew between what remained of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

-No, in fact this is actually the funny part of all-

-Random searching in ruins? Your idea of "funny" is still difficult to understand-

-Well, what can I say, some people are more unique than others-

-I should start to keep the count of some phrases you say-

-I say some things so often?-

-You have no idea of how many times I heard some phrases of yours-

-Ok, excuse me for that-

Raven blinked twice, then she said –Why are you excusing yourself?-

-I'm excusing myself for being annoying in saying repeatedly the same things-

-You don't actually need to excuse yourself for this-

-I'm a calm and well-educated person, what should I do about it?-

-I actually have to fault but, face it, you're not properly calm ad well-educated-

-Why?-

-You have problems in managing your rage and you like to do nonsense things-

-Like?-

-Well, this is a valid example- indicating the whole situation

-All have a sense Raven, it's just that you can't see it- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he knew the situation had a sense, but he didn't knew it.

-So explain it to me-

-All at his time- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he didn't knew the sense of his actions too.

-Why you always wait for the last moment to explain things?-

-I don't wait for the last moment, I just wait for the best moment to say things- saying so Matthew implicitly meant he didn't knew when to say her how the things real were.

-And when should it be this moment-

-Wait, I know where to go-

-You know?-

-Yes, follow me- said Matthew turning left and entering a warehouse.

-So, is this the place?- said Raven looking to the place, it was dark, dirty and probably no one ever entered it since the Shinjuku Ghetto's "pacification".

-No, follow me- said Matthew while proceeding in the warehouse. Than he entered a tunnel in the floor of the warehouse.

-Do you know where are we going?- asked Raven while entering the tunnel.

-No, but it's what I'm searching, so stop asking this question and follow me-

-See, I meant this while talking about the fact that you aren't so well-educated-

Matthew, hearing this, just remained silent and continued walking.

They continued walking until they found a track whit his cargo opened on the side.

-So is it this?- asked Raven with hands facing up.

Matthew turned to see her face-to-face and then said –Dear Raven, I don't know, but this is the closest thing so, I'll assume this is what we were searching- and then returned walking in the track's direction.

As Matthew approached, he saw that there was only one thing in the track, a strange container which was opened and, being frank, it didn't appeared like something for holding goods.

* * *

Then, for more or less an hour, Matthew exanimated it, noticing two things:

The first was the fact he felt a strange sensation, like someone he hated passed time there, the second was a serial number inside of it, "297XC678Z", noticing this, Matthew called Raven who was lying in the truck at a couple of meters from him.

-Hey Raven, look at this- said Matthew with a curious tone.

-What is it?- said Raven a bored tone.

-The serial umber of this thing-

-What a surprise, everything made by the Britannian army has a serial number on it, we'll just need to check it out-

-Well, we'll need to penetrate in their net and probably, looking at this thing this was part of some secret project, so it will be quite hard-

-Screw it, we'll manage to find what it is anyway-

-Ok, now Raven, you want to return home?-

-If you mean the Mjolnir, yes, and remember to take note of the serial number-

-Ok- Matthew rapidly wrote it on a note block, than, he came out of the truck, followed by Raven, than, they started leaving, making the way all the back through the tunnel and then to the Fly which they used to leave.

What they didn't knew, was the fact that meanwhile, Four, inside Matthew, was smiling satisfied


End file.
